Jackie Maxwell
Name: Jacqueline "Jackie" Maxwell Gender: Female Age: 19 Grade: 12 School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Acting, writing plays/scripts, singing. Appearance: Jackie is of moderate height at 5'6" and is very thin, weighing roughly 115 lbs. She isn't afraid to show off her trim waistline to others, and often wears tight, usually artistic or witty t-shirts and jeans that hug her sides and accentuate the curves that she has. Her bust, however, is just as trim. She often has trouble with store clerks who smile at her when she picks out the A-cup bras. Her hair is naturally dark brown, but she has died it so that she has red streaks through her hair. Most of the time, she ties her hair into low, short pigtails, which flair out like spikes due to the shortness of her hair. She keeps her bangs uneven and apart to better show the streaks of red. Her eyes are a dark hazel color, and she has a small nose covered in freckles. Sometimes she will have an acne outbreak, however, and it would sometimes look as if the whole area around her nose has turned a shade of red. Biography: Jackie grew up in Minnesota her whole life, having never moved or lived anywhere else unless on vacations. Her mother was fairly old to have a baby (45) when Jackie was born, and her father was 41, so Jackie has grown up learning to take care of her parents more than most kids. The house that they lived in had one floor and both of her parents were into musical theatre, so Jackie naturally gravitated towards acting and singing as hobbies. As she was growing up, she sung in the church choir and was usually one of the leads in her elementary school plays. Due to, as she once said, "Being born at just the wrong time," she has become one of the oldest students in her grade every year. She had a summer birthday, which would have made her much younger than everyone else, but her parents were having financial problems at the time, so they waited an extra year before she entered Preschool at four years old. Once when she was seven, she and her family went and saw "Guys and Dolls" done by professionals, and it was so awe-inspiring that Jackie wanted to write plays similar to it. Ever since then, it has been her dream to become a writer of musicals on Broadway. Because of this, her two favorite movies are "The Producers," both the new one and the old one. She secretly imagines her life as a musical. Jackie's parents are both very healthy people and, just like with theatre, Jackie found eating healthily to be rewarding, and hardly ever ate fast food or other unhealthy foods. Hard candies seemed to be the only unhealthy thing that she will eat, and had strictly for dessert as a child. Currently, she always tosses a Jolly Rancher or snack pack of Skittles in with her lunch. Eating this way has also lead to her distinctly thin and fit body. Once she reached high school, she immediately joined the Drama Club, and found out the hard way that, even when another actor is less deserving of a part, they get a free ride as a senior. She ended up crying herself to sleep three times over her four-year career in the Drama Club due to seniors taking rolls that were much better suited for her. The acting drills that the club did throughout the days of rehearsals, however, were more than enough to get her back on her feet. She made many friends in the Drama Club, as well as a few outside of it from her other classes. Most of them, however, were also into acting and similar activities. Since Jackie hangs out with her friends in and outside of rehearsals, however, her grades have suffered for it, garnering no more than a B- average. Her parents weren't happy about this, since her grades have seen a steady decline ever since she became a freshman at the high school and joined the Drama Club. While Jackie and her family haven't ever moved anywhere outside of town before, they do have relatives in California and Hawaii. The more wealthy of their relatives are often kind enough to lend them traveling funds for when Jackie and her parents go and visit them. Some of Jackie's most treasured memories are of she and her cousins playing on the beach in Hawaii, followed by a fancy dinner in a restaurant with a view of the sunset. Jackie hasn't ever been very involved in sports, but often did well in P.E. due to her great general health, as well as from doing some of the more difficult acting drills in Drama. Other than acting, she dislikes strenuous activities, and therefore avoids most sports at all costs. Most of her friends believe that she's strange for not ever going to the school's football games. Advantages: Is able to emulate many emotions and can probably talk herself out of many situations if she's lucky. She is very healthy, and might be able to last longer than some of the other students who have been raised on fast food. She is generally a very nice girl, and is unlikely to have any enemies going after her. Disadvantages: Has little to no fighting skills outside of acting like she was fighting someone. Since she has such an aversion to sports and most physical activities, she has very little strength. In addition, with her thin arms and legs plus a waist that you can almost wrap your hands around, she is just about as fragile as she looks. Designated Number: Female student no. 092 --- Designated Weapon: Replica S&W 66 (non-functioning, comes with x12 .38 rounds) Conclusion: Haha. Our actress gets a fake gun. She'll need to be awfully persuasive to make it to the final act of this drama. I imagine stage fright'll get the best of her, in the end. The above biography is as written by KingKamor. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: KingKamor Kills: None Killed By: Samantha Ridley Collected Weapons: Replica S&W 66 (non-functioning, comes with x12 .38 rounds) Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Jackie, in chronological order. Pre-game: *One More Time V4: *You're Gonna Go Far, Kid *All That I've Ever Known *Take, Eat *instinct•algorithm *Measure Once, Cut Twice Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jackie Maxwell. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *I have some fondness for Jackie because I stole her weapon way down the line. On her own merits, though, she was probably Kamor's weakest character. She wasn't very assertive, filled a similar artistic niche to Eva, and didn't have a super notable voice or attitude. Her death is sudden, and isn't quite as set up as I tend to prefer. It also hits the same artist/craft thing a lot of the early V4 deaths did. They were never super effective, and by this point, they were a bit tired. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students